Cerisier
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 5% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Magic Blossoms |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 250% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Magic Blossoms |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Magic Blossoms |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Magic Blossoms |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Magic Blossoms |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 350% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This cherry tree spirit enjoys watching the people who gather around her tree. |friendship = Cherry blossoms have the power to make people smile! |meet = It's blossom viewing season again. Look at all the people! |battle start = No battles under my tree! |battle end = I can't believe it's raining. |friendship max = Ooh, I can't wait 'til next year. I'm coming with you, Milord! |friendship event = There're lots of people again this year. I love all the smiles. Please come again next year. I'll be waiting! |rebirth = My blossoms are the most beautiful due to their magic. I store up magic summer, fall, and winter. Then spring comes with a bang! Hope you enjoy it! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Cherry Blossom Clip |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Individual Points Reward }}